gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
Ivanov
Ivanov (#4) is the Russian team in Grand Tour Racing 98, Total Drivin, and M6 Turbo Racing. Manual Description Team Ivanov comes straight from Moscow, Russia, where the pressure to succeed is as common as demonstrations in Red Square. When the time-hardened members of the Ivanov team are not launching skyward in MiGs or training in Gorky Park, they can be found rocketing through Mother Russia. This intense post-Soviet experience has resulted in Glasnost on the highways and makes them the favorite in Moscow. Team ''Vehicles - '' Team Ivanov features strong, heavyweight vehicles that withstand and inflict damage extremely well. The Ivanov Rally resembles the old-fashioned Lancia Delta. It is a compact luxury car with a lower top speed. Its balanced handling and weight provides Ivanov the stability to inflict damage on opponents, while recovering quickly from attacks. The Ivanov Sports car is a 1997 Lamborghini Diablo, a heavyweight car with superior attack-resistance. It provides slightly difficult handling, but an excellent top speed and acceleration. The Ivanov Dakar replicates the Mitsubishi Pajero T3. It is unstable and difficult to handle, but has a high defense and attack. Players who can control Ivanov have themselves a powerful Rampage Dakar. The Ivanov Buggy is heavy, with fair handling, a lower top speed, and quick recovery from attacks. These traits make Ivanov a steady vehicle for Rampages. But it fails to reach full potential on the non-sandy roads of Scotland 7 . The Ivanov Indy car is another heavyweight that provides tricky handling and mild vulnerability to attacks. It runs the risk of flying Out when driving mildly uphill on top speed. ''AI Ivanov - '' - Team Ivanov's home track is Moscow, a city terrain for Sports & Indy cars. They succeed in dune Buggies more than any class. AI Ivanov Rally tends to underperform in early tracks, from slow HomeTracker Roles and Accuracy. This trend reverses in higher levels, as he matures into a top contender. His vehicle's excellent stability turns him into an unstoppable contender in Switzerland 6. AI Ivanov Sports performs well in the early levels of Moscow & Hong Kong. But in higher levels, the botched handling causes the Russians to languish in bottom positions. AI Ivanov Indy can sometimes remain unperturbed as a race leader, but his frequent mistakes can also cause him to lose all his positions. AI Ivanov Dakar performs mediocrely in all Dakar levels, thanks to poor handling. AI Ivanov Buggy is a top contender, with excellent stability and speed. Even in low positions, Ivanov Buggy can outmuscle himself to a higher Hometracker Role. Gallery Videos= Switzerland 6 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Switzerland 6 (Hyde) Egypt 6 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Egypt 6 (Hyde) Easter Island 4 (Ivanov) Grand Tour Racing 98 Total Drivin |Easter Island 4 (Hyde) Moscow 6 (A) Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Moscow 6 (Hyde) Hong Kong 5 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Hong Kong 5 (Hyde) Easter Island 7 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Easter Island 7 (Hyde) Moscow 4 (Ivanov) Grand Tour Racing 98 Total Drivin|Moscow 4 (Hyde) Easter Island 7 Extra Level (Bloopers) Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Easter Island 7 Bloopers (Hyde) Egypt 4, Scot6, EI7 Bloopers Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Egypt 4, Scotland 6, Easter Island7 Bloopers (Hyde) Hong Kong 1 - AI Roberts Winner (Ivanov) - GTR '98| Hong Kong 1 (Koop) Switzerland 1 - AI Ahmed Winner (Ivanov) - GTR '98| Switzerland 1 (Koop) |-|Images= Ivanov Main.jpg|Ivanov Sports in Moscow Ivanov Rally 01.jpg|Ivanov Rally Ivanov Dakar 01.jpg|Ivanov Dakar Ivanov Sports 01.jpg|Ivanov Sports Ivanov Buggy 01.jpg|Ivanov Buggy Switzerland6 Ivanov Xu Rally Front.jpg|Ivanov & Xu Rally in Switzerland 6|link=Switzerland 6 Switzerland6 Ivanov Rally 01.jpg|Ivanov Rally in Switzerland 6|link=Switzerland 6 Egypt6 Ivanov Dakar 01.jpg|Ivanov Dakar in Egypt 6|link=Egypt 6 Moscow6 Ivanov Sports 01.jpg|Ivanov Sports in Moscow 6|link=Moscow 6 Moscow4 Ivanov Indy 01.jpg|Ivanov Indy in Moscow 4|link=Moscow 4 Egypt3 Ivanov Buggy 01.jpg|Ivanov Buggy in Egypt 3|link=Egypt 3 EasterIsland4 Ivanov Dakar Rossi Carcass.jpg|Ivanov Dakar (& Rossi Carcass) in Easter Island 4|link=Easter Island 4 EasterIsland7 Ivanov Xu Rally.jpg|Xu & Ivanov Rally in Easter Island 7|link=Easter Island 7 EasterIsland7 Ivanov Rally 01.jpg|Ivanov Rally in Easter Island 7|link=Easter Island 7 Moscow7 Ivanov Rally 01.jpg|Ivanov Rally in Moscow 7|link=Moscow 7 Egypt6 Ivanov Dakar Out.jpg|Ivanov Dakar in Egypt 6|link=Egypt 6 EasterIsland7 Ivanov Rally Out.jpg|Ivanov Rally in Easter Island 7|link=Easter Island 7 'HomeTrackers -' Xu | Ivanov | Baptiste | Ahmed | Lumiere | Roberts || 'Non-HT -' Rossi | Morgen Category:Hometrackers Category:Teams